Future sequel to hope
by Cheese1
Summary: This is the fluffy sequel to Hope... I would recommend to read my story Hope before!
1. Chapter 1

'Here we are! This is the sequel to my story Hope... I really would recommend to read Hope before reading this, at least to understand the first few paragraphes of this story. But beware, Hope is a 40-chapter story ;)

If you can't find the story, just click on my profile, the story is listed there ;)

Please let me know what you think of this sequel. And I want to thank all my readers who posted reviews at Hope - THANK YOU!

* * *

**Future**

"**Thoughts**"

Brennan sat at her desk in her office, trying to concentrate on the next part of her book she wanted to type, but she did not succeed.

The problem was, the story in her head was going the wrong direction. It was all too romantic and "life-is-great", too enthusiastic. She had to smile to herself, when she recognised that the book was just reflecting her own mood. It had been five months since Marks had been killed and Spencer arrested. Spencer had been very co-operative and told them everything they wanted to know and even more.

Brennan recalled the night when Marks had been shot by Officer Craig, just one instant before Marks would have shot Booth. She recalled how she had looked at the dead body, Tammy's cold and sweaty hand in hers. It had been a dramatic scenery and her emotions had nearly overwhelmed her. Brennan remembered the arrival of Tammy's parents and how they had told her that Brennan was welcome at their house.

She had been there several times to visit Tammy. Tammy also had been at the Jeffersonian twice and Brennan had shown her what she was doing. First Tammy had been shocked by the sight of human bones, but then she showed a deep interest and it was obvious that her mind worked nearly as analytic as Brennan's or Zach's. Tammy was now thinking of becoming an anthropologist herself, but she was eleven years old and Brennan knew that it might change. Still she was somehow proud of the girl.

And Booth always told her that it was good for her to spend time with Tammy...that they had a connection through having experienced the same. Brennan did not like psychology all too much, but she had to admit that it helped her and it seemed to help Tammy to spend time together.

But the one person that really helped her was Booth. After five months they still were passionately in love and she hoped it would never change.  
It had taken a long time, but they finally had found out that they loved each other... the whole "we are just partners-thing" turned into a "we are a couple and work together-thing" ... and it worked.  
'No,' she thought 'It does not only work... it is everything I ever wanted. I love Booth and I love my work... and sometimes I have both at the same time.'

She grinned and thought of examinating some bones, covered by a very handsome FBI-agent.

"I know that expression on your face, Bones..." Booth's voice came from the door.

"Ah... you think so, really?" she retorted, still wearing the said expression on her face.

"Yes... but if your daydream is not about me, please feed my ego and lie to me!" Booth smiled.

"What? I was thinking of the remains I have to identify!" Brennan said seriously.

"Bones... that is disgusting." Booth frowned. She laughed... "I tried to be funny... Did it work?"

"Hmmm... well I could try to give you some lessons at home... we can start with that expression on your face again?" he asked hopefully, flashing her his patented charm-smile.

"We'll see" she answered. "Why are you here... I mean, you know I always like to see you, but it's not lunch time and..."

"We have a case." He said and presented a manila folder.

Her voice was back to professional tone right now "What about?"

"They found some bones near a playground... a part of a skull... it looks small."  
Booth explained. Brennan nodded "They think it's a child. Who found it?"

"A 10-year old boy was playing ball with his little brother. The ball rolled into the hedge, and well... The police men told me that he was more excited than frightened... You know all these shows on TV? Now every kid believes he can solve cases and identify bodies and so on..." he shook his head.

"But the shows are entertaining... and most of them really keep to the scientific facts... at least the kids learn something." Brennan answered, while taking off her lab coat.

"Yeah, the different phases of decomposition and the names of flesh-eating bugs. Soon they are going to learn the ABC by saying A like Autopsy, B like Bug, C like Coroner instead of cute little things like apple or something like that." Booth frowned again.

"Bugs can be cute" Brennan winked. "Is this about kids in general or about Parker?"

"Uhm..." Booth hesitated. "Booth, come on... tell me!" Brennan knew there was more to it.

"Ah,... yeah well... Parker ... at school they talked about what they want to do when they are grown-ups. And... well most kids, you know, they say: astronaut or fireman or something like that, but Parker... he said he wants to identify dead people, but he also wants to have a gun. His teacher was shocked... I mean... dead people and a gun in one sentence... He called Rebecca... and she was not really amused, you know." Booth told her.

Brennan smiled "He wants to be like his dad, he loves you..."

"No, Bones... he wants to be like you... but with a gun. Or maybe he wants to be like us... it's just... a bit scary that children talk about dead people and guns that easily... " He looked at her seriously.

"Booth... he is so young. He is just interested in what you are doing... in what we are doing. I wanted to become ballerina when I was six or seven years old... half a year later I wanted to become a vet... Don't laugh!" Brennan frowned.

"Ballerina?" Booth chuckled.

"I was six! What did you want to become?" Brennan asked him.

He tried to recall. "Ah... well I always knew I would do something wearing a uniform. I just could not decide whether I like to be a fireman a police men or even postman. I understand what you want to tell me... he is going to change his mind soon... you are right... I was just upset he might end up like... us... always in danger."

Brennan gently touched his cheek "You are concerned. That does only show what a good father you are."

"And I love to be a father" he added and suddenly both of them were silent. There was this chapter of their future togehter they had left untouched so far: children.

Brennan cleared her throat audibly and quickly changed the subject: "So where is that playground, Booth?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Bones"

The playground was crowded by policemen and some journalists were standing outside the barriers. The body of a child at a playground ... horrible news always sold best. One of the journalists recognised Dr. Brennan and began to shout: "Dr. Brennan, Dr. Brennan do you have any conjectures on what happened here?"

Brennan looked at the young female journalist and impatiently shook her head: "I am just arriving at the scene... how could I know anything before looking at the evidences? And you will not get any conjectures from me. I am working with facts!" Brennan stated, then she turned around and left the dumbfounded journalist.

Booth had to smile at himself listening to Brennan's answer. Of course a simple "No comment" or even saying nothing would have done too, but that was his Bones... no conjectures, heaven forbid!

They finally reached the place, where the boy had found the parts of the skull.  
Brennan took the gloves a FBI agent offered her. "We have found more bones... only fragments, they were lying near the skull." The young agent pointed towards some small bones that had been brushed free of dirt.

Brennan kneeled down beside the findings and started to examine the bones.  
In the meanwhile Booth investigated the area, when he suddenly heard something that really startled him.

The sound of laughter.  
'A playground with the body of a child and somebody is laughing?' he simply could not believe it. He started to look around to make out the source of the noise, when he realised that it sounded familiar. He spotted Brennan who was holding the partial skull in her hands and was trying to suppress the laughter that was shaking her body.

He hurried towards her "Bones are you insane?" he whispered. "Booth..." she was breathless and needed a moment to regain the ability to speak. "Booth... this" she presented the skull "is a monkey!"

He stood there, dumbfounded and lamely repeated "A monkey."

Brennan smiled and nodded. "A chimp, likely, but of course I am not an expert on zoological details... but it's definitely not human... maybe the zoo misses a chimp? I would say these bones have been here for... about a year."

"A monkey... I can't believe it." Booth smiled too and shook his head. He looked at the policemen, who had been watching Brennan's outburst in shock and disbelief.  
"Guys! It's not a child... it's not even a human. These are the bones of a monkey!"

Slowly smiles crept on the faces of the policemen and FBI agents. Cases with children always were the worst. Normally the mood was totally weighed down, but now you could hear laughter from some of the men. 

Immediately after hearing that it was just a monkey, the journalists packed their things... "It seems monkeys are not interesting." Brennan stated while watching the journalists leave. The young female journalist looked at her and Brennan waved her hand cheerily. The journalist frowned and entered the car.

The playground quickly emptied and only Booth, Brennan and two policemen were left.

"Seems we have some time off... why don't we go for a walk?" Booth smiled at her and pointed towards the near park.

She shrugged "Sure, why not."

He automatically reached for her hand and they went for some time in silence.

"Temperance... what I said today... I really love being a father. I love children. But I did not want to scare you... I don't want to put pressure on you... If you don't want children, then I can live with that. Because what I really want is you!" He stopped and lifted her chin with his index finger to meet her eyes.

Her pale blue eyes were fixed on his, when she whispered. "I don't know if I want children, Booth. A year ago I would have said no. But you changed it. With you I can picture it... But I can not make this decision now... I...I " He stopped her stammering by sealing her lips with his.

"You don't have to decide it now. That you are thinking about it, is more than I hoped for... I love you... and I want a life with you. That is what matters most to me!" He kissed her again, a warm and gentle kiss that was full of tenderness.

She closed her eyes and simply enjoyed the warmth of his lips and the feeling of his strong and protective arms around her.  
She pulled back a bit, just enough to look into his dark brown eyes  
"I love you too, Seeley Booth... and I want a life with you." She said seriously.

He briefly touched her cheek and murmured with a husky voice "You are so beautiful, have I told you that already?"

She smiled "Yes. At least twice today. But I love to hear you saying things like that."

He gave her a quick kiss, then sighed. "Let's have lunch, then I'll drive you back to the lab. I have plenty of paper work to do."

She nodded and they left the park, still holding hands.


	3. Chapter 3

"an important evening"

3 weeks later

"Bones? Are you ready, babe?" Booth yelled, knowing that his girlfriend still was in the bathroom, putting on make-up she did not need. He shook his head. It was their half-year anniversary ... if you could call it an anniversary already.

He had reserved a table in one of the most romantic and expensive restaurants and they are going to be late because Bones had been sound asleep on the couch instead of ready when he had come home to pick her up.

"Ready!" She appeared in the doorframe, a bit breathless and stunningly beautiful. After all this time he knew her it was still a miracle to him, that a pretty woman can make herself look even more beautiful within ten minutes. She had put on a black dress he had not seen before and she wore her hair in a loose bun. The make up highlighted her natural beauty and being in a hurry had put a slight blush on her cheek.

"You look... breathtaking, Bones." Booth managed to utter.  
"Thank you... you look handsome too." Brennan said with a smile on her face.

Booth grabbed her hand and yanked her towards him. He quickly kissed her and then said "Mhm... you taste good... but let's go now, we are late already."

Fifteen minutes later they sat at the restaurant, their table was decorated with red roses and a bit separated of the others.  
They chose a glass of italian white wine for each of them and ordered their meals. Booth and Brennan talked about Angela and Hodgins who had announced the week before that Angela was pregnant. Brennan had to smile when she thought back, how beautiful and happy Angela had looked and how overprotective Hodgins had been.

When they had eaten their meals and desserts the lights seemed to dim a bit and Brennan looked up. "Did the lights just dim?" Booth nodded.  
"Funny... why would they dim the lights... People won't be able to see what they are eating... but hey... it's just our table!" Brennan noticed that at all the other tables the lights were brighter.

"Maybe they want to give us a more intimate ambience" Booth's voice sounded a bit hoarse, but he smiled. Brennan looked a bit confused. "But..."

"No buts" Booth whispered, then he stood up and closed the distance between them. "Would you just listen to me now, Temperance?" he said, when she opened her mouth. Her eyes widened when he kneeled down in front of her, but she obeyed and closed her mouth.

He gently took her hand in his and looked into her pale blue eyes, that were already brimming with tears.  
"Temperance, I love you with all my heart. I already told you I want a life with you.  
I want every day and every night with you until my life ends and even that would not stop me from loving you. That is why I ask you now:  
Will you marry me, Temperance Brennan?" While saying this, he presented a small box, which he opened. She saw that inside was a white gold diamond ring.

A tear found it's way down her cheek and she suppressed a sob, then she whispered "Oh, Seeley...I love you too. So... yes, yes I will marry you."

He quickly pulled her into a tight embrace, both of them so overwhelmed by their emotions they first did not hear the clapping of the few guests that were left and the waiters.

They blushed a bit, when they pulled back, but neither of them did really care. Booth took the ring and slowly slid it on Brennan's finger. She smiled at him "The ring is really beautiful, you chose well."

"To be honest I showed it to Angela first...I wanted it to be the perfect ring for you and she knows you so well." Booth smiled back at his fiancée. 

"What did she say?" Temperance was curious.  
"Oh my god." Booth grinned as he recalled Angela's reaction. "Then she said, that – and I quote – Bren has to marry you... or I will file for divorce and marry you myself."

Brennan laughed. "Yes, that's Ange... oh Booth... I am so happy... you make me happy, do you know that?"

Booth was now sitting on his chair again, but was still holding her hand. "And you make me happy, Temperance... But you will have to get used to call me by my first name... my wife can't call me Booth all the time." He winked at her.

"Seeley Booth, I call you honeybunny if I want to call you that." Brennan joked.  
Booth winced "Uhm... no thanks... stay with Booth then."

"Seeley, Seeley, Seeley... does that satisfy you?" Brennan asked.

"No... satisfaction definitely requires more." He winked at her again.

"May I give you my congratulations?" The manager of the restaurant suddenly appeared at their table, presenting two glasses of champagne.  
The engaged couple looked up at the man, both of them smiling broadly. "Thank you very much." They said in unison.

They took the champagne and clinked their glasses and were once again lost in each other's eyes.

They left the restaurant half an hour later and drove home to spend their first night as affianced lovers.


	4. Chapter 4

"best friends and families"

2 months later

"Hey Booth!" Angela shouted, when she saw Booth leaving Brennan's office.  
"Hi Angela! ... Wow... You know what? Pregnancy definitely suits you... you look even more beautiful than usual." Booth smiled at Angela, who was now 5 months pregnant and seemed to have some kind of inner glow.

Angela cocked her head and thought of Booth's slightly too enthusiastic tone  
"You know, Booth... I love compliments, but ... what is bothering you?"

Booth smiled. Of course she knew, how could he have even thought of hiding something from Angela's supernatural senses?

"Ah... well... it's nothing really ... Just had a little argument with Bones..."  
Booth admitted.

"What about?" Angela asked curiously.

"About the marriage..." Angela's eyes widened when she heard these words and Booth quickly added. "Not about the marriage in general... just about the date... you remember, we agreed upon May, but now she insists on July... I don't understand why she would want to shift it? She was the one talking about May... and now... I asked her if she wants to get married at all and if this shifting is only... well... some kind of respite for her to think it through... but she said she still want's to marry me next year, but not in May... " He shook his head... he simply could not understand why she changed her mind.

"Oh, Booth, she wants to marry you... she is desperately in love with you, a blind man could see that... maybe she remembered something of her past that made her reconsider the date..." Angela tried to calm him. "Just go to work now, she will tell you as soon as she is ready!"

Booth shrugged, then smiled at Angela once again. "You look happy and beautiful Angela... I meant it, when I said it!"

Angela smiled back "I'll do my best to find out what is bothering her, okay?"

"Thank you." Booth said and gave her a quick peck on the cheek and left.

After Booth had left Angela immediately moved towards Brennan's office, but then she remembered what she had wanted to do before. Eat. She was hungry as a wolf... She smiled to herself and briefly touched her slightly rounded belly 'We are hungry, aren't we?' she thought and quickly went to her own office to get the tuna sandwich she had prepared earlier.

Before her pregnancy she had not been all too keen on tuna, but now it was one of her favourites. The tuna sandwich in her hand she entered Brennan's office.

She saw Brennan sitting at her desk, a sandwich in her hand. "Heya, Bren... just met Booth... God Brennan, what are you eating... that smell..."

Angela stepped back, her stomach rebelling. While her pregnancy had made her fond of tuna, it had made her sensitive on some certain smells... she simply could not stand the smell of cheddar. Funny enough, she had always thought her best friend could not stand cheese.

"Bren, ... I ... oh God!" Angela quickly placed her sandwich on Brennan's desk and fled towards the bathroom, a hand covering her mouth.

Brennan looked after her, then looked for some time at the tuna sandwich that was now lying directly in front of her. She wrinkled her nose when she smelled the tuna and suddenly a wave of sickness hit her... moments later she quickly sped after Angela.

Angela was washing her hands and looked in the mirror, "God I really thought I had my share of sickness already" she murmured, when Brennan literally flew into the restrooms.

Only a moment later Angela could hear the unmistakable sound of gagging.  
First she was feeling concerned, but then a smile crept on her face. 'Shifting the marriage? Suddenly eating cheese sandwiches? Sickness?"

When Brennan stumbled out of the toilet Angela smiled at her knowingly and finally asked: "Best friends share everything, huh?"

Brennan frowned. "This morning sickness thing is something I am going to hate!"

Meanwhile Booth had reached his office and still was thinking of his argument with Bones. He simply could not understand why she suddenly seemed to become moody.

"Oh, my God, Booth... what happened?" Agent O'Brian was standing in the doorframe.

"What?" Booth looked up, completely confused.

"The expression on your face... something bothering you?" O'Brian asked. Booth looked at him and gave him a wry smile. Since the whole Marks case they had become friends. Since O'Brian was happily married, he decided to give it a try and tell him.

"Bones is moody... she wants to find a new date for the marriage..." he murmured.

O'Brian laughed. "Women... maybe just the monthly... they change their moods so fast."

Suddenly Booth's eyes widened. "Oh my GOD!" he exclaimed and looked at O'Brian. "I have to go... I'll explain later."

Booth quickly took his jacket and nearly ran out of the office, leaving a very confused O'Brian behind.

Angela looked at Brennan's pale face. "Since when do you know?"

"I did not know it... I thought it might be possible, but ... You know sometimes I do not get my monthly because of stress... so... but I felt sick today in the morning and well... I am going to the gynaecologist this afternoon to be sure... I did not want to tell Booth and then maybe it's only been the stress, you know?" Brennan explained.

"He wants children... I wanted to tell him that I made my decision, that I want a child too, but I think that's too late now." Brennan shrugged.

"This" Angela pointed towards Brennan's abdomen "Was not planned?"

"Uhm... not really... I am on the pill... but I had this stomach flu two months ago... after our evening at the restaurant, funny, eh? I guess that affected the efficiency of the pill..." She shrugged.

"You still have to tell him that you had made your decision... that you wanted a child too... maybe not now, but you decided to have children... it's important!" Angela looked at her and Brennan returned the warm smile.

"I think this is great, Bren... our kids can play together!" Angela laughed.

"Oh, please, Angela ... don't tell anybody yet, okay? It's still too early! And I want to be sure and of course tell it Booth first." Brennan objected.

"Sure, sweetie! Ah... that's why you wanted to shift the marriage to July, right? Because you think the baby will be born around May or June?"

Brennan nodded. "Booth told you about the argument?"

Angela winked at her "I could see that something was wrong."

They exchanged knowing smiles again and left the women's restroom.

As soon as they closed the door behind them, they heard Booth's voice.  
"Where is she? Bones? Temperance?"

Brennan looked confused "What is he doing here?" she asked herself in a low voice.

Angela shrugged and decided to get out of the way.

"Booth?" Brennan shouted. "I am here!" She walked towards her office, but Booth already stormed out of it.

"Temperance!" He seemed to be totally out of breath and his eyes were wide open.

"What's wrong, Booth? Has something happened?" She was alarmed and searched his face for a hint.

"You... You... Into your office!" He managed to utter and quickly closed the door behind them.

"Booth... what happened?" She asked, but he interrupted her. "Are you pregnant?"

She stood there dumfounded, unable to say something.

"I ... Temperance... I just remembered you did not have your... and usually it had been as regular as a clock...and the shifting of the marriage... maybe I am wrong, but..." Booth stammered.

A smile crept on her face. "I think I am pregnant. I am going to the gynaecologist in the afternoon... I wanted to be sure before telling you..."

He slowly exhaled and looked at her curiously. "Are you... are you happy about it?" he whispered ... he did not yet dare to show how exited he was.

She closed the distance between them and took his hands in hers "Yes. I did not plan if for now, but I already knew I would want children with you."

Together with the relief about her answer the need to kiss her aroused in him and he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her gently.

"I love you Temperance. And I am looking forward to having this baby with you." He murmured. She smiled and kissed him back, then whispered "You have to teach me how to be a good parent."

"You are going to be a good mother, Temperance... don't you ever doubt it!"

Suddenly he pulled back a bit. "But how did you get pregnant... Don't laugh... I do know HOW, but I thought you were taking the pill?"

She nodded, then grinned "You remember the stomach flu I had after our wonderful evening when you asked me to marry you?"

"How could I forget?" He asked, looking a bit confused.

"Well... I guess... it affected the effectiveness of the pill" she explained.

He lifted a brow. "So... I should thank the cook at the restaurant for your illness?"

She laughed. "Let's go see the doctor this afternoon together, okay? Then we will know for sure... and the exact date too... If I am right it should be around end of May... and we could marry in July... as a family."

"As a family." Booth whispered and kissed her once more and he tried to put all his love in the kiss... to let her feel how happy he was.


	5. Chapter 5

"waking up in July"

Seeley Booth woke up in the morning. His eyes still closed he wondered what sound could have caused him to wake up. Then he realised it must have been the baby.

He opened his eyes, sat up and looked into the crib. The little baby boy was lying there, his eyes open, babbling a bit, but not yet crying. Booth knew he would start to do so, if Bones would not take care of him soon. He always had to smile, when he saw them together... his younger son and his Bones, the nursing mother.

He decided to get up and search for her. More sensing than seeing the movement the baby started to whine, but when picked up by his father stopped instantly. Booth placed a soft kiss on the forehead of his little son and whispered "Good morning, Ryan. Let's go find Mummy..."

He heard a noise from the kitchen and walked towards it, as silent as possible. As if he wanted to support his father, Ryan remained silent too.

He came close to her and whispered in to her ear "Good morning, Mrs. Booth."

She froze for an instant, then laughed and turned around. "My boys are awake already?"

"What do you think you are doing, Bones. You can not sneak away in the morning just like that. This is our first morning together as Mr. and Mrs. Booth and you leave me alone..." He looked at her with his puppy dog eyes and Ryan whined a bit.

Temperance laughed again and answered. "I did not mean to leave you alone... I just made coffee for us... I wanted to come back to you right now... Besides... you were the one sneaking here... " She touched her son's tiny nose with her index finger "And you even helped him, hmmm?"

"Mrs. Booth" Booth whispered. She smiled up to him "Yeah? You love to call me that, hm?"

"I love YOU." He corrected and lowered his head to kiss her. Ryan chose exactly this moment to start crying. "Well I guess he wants to say he loves you too." Booth grinned.

Temperance took Ryan and kissed his forehead. "I love you, Ryan. And I love your father... He's a wonderful man. Pity I can't call him Booth anymore... since this is now my last name too... Temperance Booth... doesn't that sound good?"   
Hushed by the low murmur of his mother's voice Ryan stopped crying and looked at her curiously.

"Now what is this family going to do now?" he asked her.

"Going back to bed and spending a lazy day doing nothing except being happy... does that sound good?" She whispered in his ear.

"Sounds wonderful" he mumbled into her hair. Ryan whined again. "See, my son agrees."

"He's my son too, Seeley, you do not own him" she teased him. "Don't take everything so literal" he gave back as they made their way back to the bedroom.


End file.
